sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heliodor (Mind Player)
Heliodor is an antagonist RolePlay Series Characters Gem on the RolePlay Series Kindergarten RolePlay series. He has shattered by Bloodstone, a fusion, during a battle, and encased in ice by Aquamarine, a 4 gem permanent fusion, in the same battle. Relationships Vendetta: Heliodor used to be a faithful follower and agent of Vendetta, all the way up to having Dorado's trust and having special access to new tech, mech-suits and enhancers. But once Vendetta failed him by being constantly defeated by rebel gems, and having been corrupted and not treated, he decided, after getting himself a piece of tech that "kept him stable from corruption", to fight against the Rebels, but never abide to Vendetta's careless and selfish leaders. Red Beryl: Being Red Beryl's technical creator(As he ordered the Injectors to create a copy of him, same altitude and "same amount of time"), he was able to create a telepathic connection with Red, being able to know her thoughts, control her actions and "poof" her. This connection was lost the more she used her Astral Projection, which Heliodor never expected her to have. Afterwards her alliance with the Rebels, he built this hatred towards her, and her existence, claiming many things like "being her brother" to attract her, to essentially kill her. After her presumed death, he decided to find her shards, to, according to him, build a new Bixbite from them who would serve him, unbeknownst to him, she wasn't death, even less shattered. Rebels: As rebels, specially Aquamarine who had shattered him and frozen his shards, had caused so much harm to him, he grew tired, hateful, and envious of them, their hope, their strength, their willpower to keep fighting even if they were outnumbered. Thus, he decided to kill them by taking away that faith, that hope they had for their leaders. He hated them to the bottom of his heart. Abilities Heliodor's abilities are similar to that of a Quartz, but not quite as the normal timeline's Jasper, as he could stand against a 4-gem perfect cluster with water and ice abilities. Unique Abilities: * Geokinesis: Just like his "creation", he is capable of manipulation the earth around her, including the ground, minerals, rocks, and even gems. His constant use of technology to enhance his strength throughout the years has caused his ability to weaken, and would require the same amount of years to grow to his full empowered self. * Telepathy: He is able to read/sense another's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. He once was able to poof a gem by using a mental attack. He can create links with other gems and monitor them, but can only due this under the influence of technology and enhancing suits. Trivia * He was at first, supposed to be a twin gem to Red Beryl, but due to some bad Role-playing by Niop3, he ended up being an ancient gem who worked with Homeworld. * He became corrupt after his shards, due to exposure to a healing liquid, reunited and unbeknownst to him, had since way before been "programmed" to become corrupt by the Diamonds upon his creation. Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Mind Player Category:Beryls